Story:Star Trek: Archer/Small Victories/Act Three
The Archer is staring at the cube. The bridge is at red alert as the crew are all at their battle stations and two guards are posted on the bridge with type 3-E phaser rifles, then the console beeps as Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console and reports to Captain Martin. Captain we're being hailed by the cube Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console and then up at Captain Martin. She looks at the viewer. On screen I am Captain Kelly Martin of the Federation starship USS Archer you will....Captain Martin was about to say before she was interrupted by the chorus of voices from the Collective. We are the Borg. You will be annihilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness have become irrelevant. Resistance is futile... but welcome the voices of the Collective says on the viewer. Commander H'mepc looks at the viewer. Wow they're now saying sounds more creepy then their last one Commander H'mpec says as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him then at the viewer. You will return to your side of the galaxy and never come back or we'll have to fight you Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Irrelevant the voice of the Collective says on the viewer. Captain Martin rolls her eyes. Is it? you've scanned our vessel, you know we can match your firepower Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. The Collective chimes in. You will be annihilated the Collective says on the viewer. The transmission ends as the cube fires at the Archer. The Archer returns fire, and makes things go bang!. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console. Direct hit to their power grid no effect Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at the tactical console. Captain Martin looks at her. Increase phaser yield Captain Martin says as she looks at Mitchell. Shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Going to evasive pattern beta 3 Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at her console. The Archer flies over the dorsal section of the cube throwing photon torpedoes at the Cube causing explosions along the outer hull as the cube fires back, and then Archer throws a barrage of phaser fire and then moves away as the cube fires at the ship breaching the port shields striking the port nacelle causing it to vent plasma. On the bridge another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as Lieutenant Mason reports. Direct hit to the port nacelle, we're venting plasma, hull breach, deck eleven Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Martin. Wu turns to Captain Martin. Warp drive has been restored Captain Lieutenant Wu says as she turns to Captain Martin. She looks at her. Warp 9 engage Captain Martin says as she looks at Wu. She nods and inputs commands into the conn and presses the warp button. The Archer flies over the cube and leaps into warp speed with the cube in hot pursuit. On the bridge Captain Martin turns to Lieutenant Mitchell. Hail the 147th fleet Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the console. Captain Kira responding Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her. On the viewer it shows the bridge of the Intrepid. Captain, what seems to be the problem says Typhuss on the viewscreen as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. A Borg cube we were just attacked by one and we're trying to shake it off our butts right now, but so far it's staying on us like glue Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Kira chimes in. We can be there in a few mintues to help says Typhuss on the viewscreen as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at the viewer. What about the Xindi-Suliban fleet? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Kira chimes in. Starfleet and the Klingons are heading to Bajor to stop them says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Then the hail starts fizzing out and then closes as Captain Martin looks at her. What the hell happened? Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the tactical console. The Borg cube is jamming our transmissions, Captain, the enemy vessel is firing on us Lieutenant Mitchell reports as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. The cube fires an energy blot and it hits the Archer's shields making them flicker. On the bridge Mitchell reports. There are no reports of any damage to the Archer Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her tactical console. Lieutenant Mason looks at his console then turns to Captain Martin. Captain that torpedo isn't designed to damage the ship it's design to drain the shields Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at her and Commander H'mepc. Mitchell looks at her console to confirms it. Confirmed, shield effectiveness has been reduced twelve percent Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at the tactical console. Lieutenant Wu reports. Captain the Borg cube is closing in on us Lieutenant Wu says as she looks at her console. Then her console beeps. Their firing again Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. The cube fires again and the blot strikes the shields again making them flicker. On the bridge Mitchell reports. Shields have been reduced forty one percent, another hit and we will be defenseless Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console and then reports. Commander H'mepc turns to her. Arm the photon torpedoes Commander H'mepc says as he looks at her. She looks at her console. Torpedoes armed Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. Fire the photons Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. The aft launcher throws three photons at the cube but not a scratch on the Cube. On the bridge Lieutenant Mitchell reports. The Borg cube is not damaged Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console. Damn it Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer.